Shinobi Avengers
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Our favorite hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja and his friends take on the powers of the Avengers to protect the Earth. Naruharem, Sasusaku, and Konohamaru x Hanabi. Please enjoy.
1. The Iron Fox lives

Shinobi Avengers

Chapter 1

The Iron Fox lives

Okay, So this is a Naruto/Avengers fic. As the chapter title tells you Naruto will be leading the team as Ironman. Others will be Sasuke as the Hulk, Hinata as Rescue, Gaara as Warmachine, Konohamaru as Spiderman, Hanabi as White Tiger, Thor, and Tenten as Black Widow. Couples: Naruto x small harem of Hinata (duh), Ino, Tenten, Fem Haku, Torunn (daughter of Thor) and Temari. Also, Sasusaku, Thor x Anko, and Kono x Hanabi. Also there was no Uchiha massacre Well then, with all the explaining out of the way... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was a normal day in Kohoha. The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and a 7-year-old blonde boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was being chased by an angry mob. (Well, normal for Konoha.) The mob had chased him to the edge of a cliff right on the back of the Hokage mountain. As the mob cornered him, 1 of the mobs members threw a kunai with a paper bomb hitting Naruto in the chest and exploding sending him into the crevice below.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in as strange place with metal walls, a circular chair in the middle, and what looked like a coffin on tracks. (Pretty much the lab from Ironman Armored Adventures.) When he looked up he saw 2 strange things. Both of which were pretty much arms on wheels. 1 had the word rover on it and the other had the word dummy on it. (The robots from the Ironman movies.) He then saw a strange glow from the bottom of his eye. When he looked down he saw a blue circle on his chest.

"What is this thing? Where am I?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"That is an Ark reactor. For where you are. This place is known as the Armory. Said a british voice.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Hello young man. My name is Jarvis." The voice said trying to calm the boy down.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked repeatedly turning around trying to find the source of the voice.

"I do not have a body. I am the computer for this place." Jarvis explained.

"Okay then." Naruto said.

"You don't seem all to surprised." Jarvis observed.

"I think the relief that I'm still breathing is out doing the shock of a computer." Naruto stated. "So, whats up with all this stuff Jarvis? Naruto asked.

Jarvis then went on to explain how he was made long ago before the founding of the ninja villages, Jarvis was created to aid Tony Stark. A.K.A Ironman. He also explained that Stark had joined a team called the Avengers and together they protected the Earth from many dangers until 1 day after all their struggles, they had either defeated all their major foes, the Mandarin, Modok, Loki, and Thanos.

From their, 1 by 1 the other villains either gave up or died. However, each hero knew that 1 day, the world would need protection once again. So they all decided to hide away their weapons and in the case of those with powers, methods to pass those powers along so that 1 day a new generation would rise to protect the Earth and if need be, avenge it.

Upon hearing all this, Naruto looked up and said. "Jarvis, I've made a decision."

"And what is that?" The computer asked as the young boys eyed narrowed and he said 3 simple words.

"I am Ironman."

For the next 5 years, Naruto spent most of his time training at the ninja academy and learning about how to use his armor. His personal favorite being the Heartbreaker for being extremely intimidating. (If you've seen Ironman 3, you know what I mean. If not, it's pretty much a regular Ironman suit. But it's more rigid. I really can't do it justice.) He would spend the rest of his time hanging out with his friends when he could.

1 day he was in the armory and Jarvis spoke to him. "Sir, I have been scanning the village recently and I discovered something strange.

"What do you mean, Jarvis?" Naruto asked as Jarvis brought up the holomap.

"I found a female DNA signature similar to yours in this building." Jarvis said highlighting the building.

"That's the Root Anbu headquarters." Naruto said knowing that Danzo was up to no good. "Jarvis prep, the stealth armor. I've got some work to do." Naruto said going over to the armor station and suiting up in a dark blue suit with red repulsors and flew off turning invisible.

As Naruto approached the building he began to circle around. "Jarvis, show me the best way into the building." He said to the computer.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis said making a spot on the south-west side of the building show up on his H.U.D. (Heads up display)

"Okay then, time to get rolling." Naruto said as he flew in to the building. As Naruto snuck through the building with ease. "Elite black ops my ass." Naruto said with the speakers on his armor off so no one could hear him.

"Sir, the DNA signature is on the 3rd door to the left." Jarvis said getting Naruto's attention.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Naruto said when he got to the room. As he entered the room, he saw a woman laying in a bad asleep. The woman had beautiful blood-red hair, smooth skin, and a bone structure similar to Naruto's. Next to the bed was a nutrient bag with a blue liquid in it attached to an i.v tube. "Jarvis, scan that liquid for me, will ya? Naruto asked.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis said as he began scanning the bag. "It appears to be a strong sedative designed to not only keep the subject sleeping but weaken their chakra to an extremely low point.

Naruto wondered why the woman was in this room. He put his hand near her face and saw her tremble and sob. She then said 1 word. A word that shocked the armored boy to the core. "Naruto."

Upon hearing his name coupled with the fact that this woman had simaler DNA to him and the fact that the board on the front of her bed had the name 'Kushina Uzumaki' on it, Naruto came to a realisation. This woman was his mother. "Jarvis, we need to get her out of here. I need you extend an energy field to keep her hidden as well as us." Naruto commanded.

"But sir, I feel should warn you that taking that action will drain alot of power." Jarvis warned.

"Then divert power from the weapons and thrusters. Then once we get outside divert power back to the thrusters." Naruto explained and they did just that. They then escaped with the same ease as they had got in with.

When they returned to the Armory, Naruto set Kushina down on a bed and then took his suit off reveling his usual grey cargo pants and black long-sleeved shirt showing his ark reactor. (Which he usually kept hidden with a genjustu.) Soon after the woman woke up in a panic.

"Where am I? Where is Naruto?" She asked frantically causing Naruto to run over to her.

"It's alright, you're safe." Naruto said putting his hand on Kushina's shoulder causing her to look up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making Kushina bug out.

"What? But, you can't be. How long have I been asleep?" Kushina asked freaking out.

"Scans of your brain show that you have been comatosed for 12 years, ma'am"

"Who was that?" Kushina asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's Jarvis. He's sort of like my butler." Naruto said.

"Excuse me sir. But I am not a butler." Jarvis said defensively.

"Then what do you call it?" Naruto asked with a smirk?

"An assistant." Jarvis said simply.

"Okay then, that works." Naruto conceded. Kushina then tapped on his shoulder

"So Naruto, can you explain what's going on?" She asked her son. Naruto then went on to explain everything about his life, including the stuff about the armor the Avengers and everything. After hearing all of that Kushina hugged her son. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I love you so much Naruto!" Kushina said in tears.

"I love you to Mom. And don't worry. I don't blame you for anything." Naruto said sweetly. But inside he was setting a plan to point his repulsors at the 1 responsible.

Elsewhere in the Uchiha compound, there sat a lone boy in a dojo sitting in a lotus position breathing calmly.

"Sasuke, time for dinner." Mikoto Uchiha called to her son.

"Okay mom, I'll be right there." Sasuke called back. Just then with a smirk he opened his eyes and with a spark they went from their usual black to an emerald-green.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, done with chapter 1. What do you think? Good? Bad? SoSo? I really want to know your thoughts. Now real quick. Do you want Naruto to face the Root next chapter or build up to it? Also, who should act as the Nick Fury of the group. Kakashi or Itachi? And also who should get the villain powers? Like that of the Mandarin or Whiplash. Leave votes in the reviews. Well, until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. The first 2

Chapter 2

The first 2

Okay, Chapter 2. First off, glad that people are liking it. Second, well nothing really. Let's get to the reviews.

gamelover41592: Nice to see a familler reviewer on this. Glad you're enjoying it.

Arctic Berserker34: I agree with the first 3. But I was thinking more Madara than Pain for the fourth.

Rebmul: Indeed he his.

BroGamer: 1: Having Naruto or anyone for that matter as Cap makes no sence for this simple reason. What the hell is America to the Ninja nations. 2: I went back and fixed that. Sorry for the mistake. 3: Just to explain again. Garra will be Warmachine, Hinata will be Rescue, Konohamaru will be Spiderman, Hanabi will be White Tiger, Tenten will be Black widow, and Torunn (Thor's daughter) will take on the name Dana Blake when not fighting while her father keeps the identity of Donald Blake.

Also I've decided against Thor x Anko after watching that animated movie that heavily focused on Thor x Sif. So I'm going with that. Now that we are done with that... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deep in the heart of Root headquarters, 1 of the Anbu assighned to gaurd Kushina's room just hit a wall. "You lost her?!" Came the voice of a furious Danzo. "How did this happen?" He asked the Anbu who was still standing.

"I don't know sir. She just vanished." At this the man was met with a knife to his jugular.

"Find her, now!" Danzo screamed as his men went to find Kushina. Danzo then went over to the wall and pressed a secret pannel reavealing an elevator. As the elevator reached its destination, Danzo stepped out and went over to a larger computer screan."Let's see went you went." He said viewing the footage.

After viewing it several time he commanded his computer to scan other types of scans until arriving at magnetic scans reviewing the cause of his prisoners escape. "Ironman.!" He exclaimed in surprise before chuckling. "Okay then, hero. You want a fight, you'll have it."

As Danzo said this, he went over to a walkway which lit up as he walked. Upon reaching the end of the walkway a light came on revealing an extremely large mech with a head similar to the helmets of the Ironman armors.

Meanwhile back at the Armory Naruto and Kushina were enjoying a nice lunch together. Kushina was asking her son about his friends wanting to know everything about her son. Suddenly an alarm went off surprising them both.

"Jarvis, whats going on?" Naruto asked the computer.

"There is a disturbance in the village, sir." Jarvis answered. "It appears to be... the Ironmonger." Jarvis said causing the boy to go wide-eyed.

"What?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he rushed to the computer screen. When he saw the villain reeking havoc his eyes narrowed. "Jarvis prep the Hulkbuster!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry sir. But both the Hulkbuster and the Igor are being recalibrated." Jarvis informed him.

"How long will it take." Naruto asked not wanting to go in to battle half cocked.

"4 and a half hours for the Hulkbuster and 1 hour for the Igor." Jarvis said.

"That's to long." Naruto said quietly. "Fine then prep the forest ripper and send me the Igor when it's ready." Naruto said going to the armor station only for Kushina to grab his arm.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Kushina asked with clear worry for her son.

"I have to go mom." Naruto said.

"Why does it have to be you?" She asked starting to tear up.

"Because it's what I do. I'm Ironman." He said with a grin.

"Okay, just be careful." Kushina told her son.

Naruto then hugged her. "I will Mom. I promise." Naruto said with a whisper before heading out.

As Danzo was attacking the village, many of the Anbu were sent out to fight including Itachi, which alerted his brother to the danger. The Anbu tried in vain to stop the Monger. But were swatted likes flys away from him. Just as he was about to kill 1 of the Jounin that had joined the fight, he was hit by a repuslor blast.

"Hey ugly, pick on someone your own size." Said naruto flying at him in a green set of armor with black accents equited with various saws and a chain on a hook. Naruto engeged the villain and managed to hold him off for a good while.

Naruto atemted to stab Danzo with the chainsaw on his right arm. But was grabbed for his efforts forcing him to use the buzzsaw on his shoulder to escape. He then attempted to fly up to get the high ground but Ironmonger caught up with him grabbing and crushing his left foot repulsor before he was slammed back down to the ground and stomped in the chest.

"Sir...pic...up...gam...bou...ma...Hu." Jarvis attempted to communicate. But the repeated stomps disrupted the speakers. Naruto was quickly losing hope from the fact there was still 10 minute before his heavy hitter was ready

"Any last words?" Danzo asked pointing a missile at him. Suddenly he heard 2 words come from nowhere.

"HULK SMASH!" Upon hearing this Danzo got a green superman punch to the head knocking him back before Naruto got his second wind as he shot a buzzsaw at Danzo which promptly exploded. When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing up once again ready for battle. But this time joined by a partner. "Ironman." Said partner said looking down.

"Hulk." Naruto said. The 2 then readied them selves as the Monger rushed towards them. The Monger threw a punch only for both of them to dodge allowing Hulk to punch him and Naruto to hit him with a repulsor blast. Hulk the punched the groung making it crack and tripping Danzo. "Hulk, fastball." Naruto call as Hulk picked up Naruto spinning him around and tossing him at Danzo. The allowed Naruto to hit Danzo hard enough to reveal his face.

When Danzo recovered, he saw that he had been found out. With no other choice, he flew off swearing revenge on the 2 heroes. Afterwards the crowd cheered for the 2. "Where's your hideout?" Hulked asked in a whisper.

"Just behind the mountain" Naruto whispered back making sure no one coul hear him. With that the 2 left for the Armory.

Meanwhile world away a young girl watched these events unfold when a man appearing to be in his 40s approached. "What troubles you Torunn?" The man asked.

"Nothing troubles me, Father. Though I do have a request." The girl said.

"And what is that my daughter?" The man asked putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I wish to travel to Midguard as you and mother once did." Torunn said.

"And why is that?" The man asked.

"I have seen new evil rising. But also new heroes. And I feel those heroes will need the help of the daughter of Thor." She said not with pride. But with an air of kindness.

"What's the boy's name?" Thor asked knowing his daughter all to well.

"His name is Naruto." Torunn said with a blush. Thor could only laugh and say.

"We will speak with your mother about this."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And there you go chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Now, before I go, I need a name for Sif to use on Earth when she isn't fighting. Leave suggestion in the reviews. Well, untill next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. A Goddess arrives

Chapter 3

A Goddess arrives

Okay, time for chapter 3. No news right now. So, on to the reviews.

Rebmul: I've never actually seen Agents of Smash. The Hulk speaking was more inspired by E.M.H or Planet Hulk. Thank you for continuing to review.

paladin3030: Good idea. That will allow me to keep Kakashi on team 7 while making Itachi S.H.I.E.L.D's number 2. But I'm not giving Jiraya an eyepatch.

MizoreShirayukiFan: Yes she will.

Brogamer: First: Thanks for reviewing again. Second: I decided make Ino Wasp and Neji Hawkeye. Third: Thanks, I can use that.

gamelover41592: Yeah, that was just a fight chapter. I'll try to have more meat in this 1. And as always, Thanks for your continued support.

Guest: As I stated before, I see Madara more as Thanos.

yukicrewger2: She's Thor's daughter from the movie "Next Avengers, Heroes of Tomorrow". Check it out. It's actually pretty good.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kushina was sitting in the Armory on the verge of hyperventilating in worry of her son. Suddenly she heard 2 sets of footsteps before seeing Naruto step through the door. Kushina ran to embrace Naruto. "I'm so glad you're okay, Naruto." Kushina said in tears.

"Easy Mom, you're making my suit rust." Naruto said with a chuckle. Kushina then noticed the Hulk. "So, who is this?" Kushina asked looking at the green behemoth.

"This is the Hulk. A.K.A, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto explained surprising the Hulk.

"Hold on." Hulk said reverting back to Sasuke. "How did you know I was the Hulk? I didn't even know you were Ironman until a few minutes ago" Sasuke said as Naruto threw him a shirt.

"A while back Javis picked up some gamma signals on the scanners. We isolated it and found out it was coming from you. So I just put 2 and 2 together and figured out you were the Hulk." Naruto explained. (And in case you're wondering they have both studied the fighting styles of the Marvel heroes. So that's how they know the fastball special.)

"Wow, I'm impressed you were able to figure that out." Sasuke said.

"Meh, it wasn't that hard." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well anyway." Kushina said stepping forward. "Thank you for saving Naruto." She said with a slight bow.

"Saving me? I had everything under control." Naruto said in defence.

"You mean except for the part where you were getting stomped in your metal chest multiple times?" Sasuke rhetorically asked with a smug look on his face making Naruto glare at him before they both started laughing.

"Sir, we have a situation." Jarvis said.

"Oh what now?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"I am picking up an energy signature matching that of the Bifrost." Jarvis said surprising both Naruto and Sasuke.

"The Bifrost?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto.

"That's about 50 50 shot of that being trouble. Jarvis prep the Heartbreaker" Naruto said before giving Sasuke a slap on the arm. "Let's go, green jeans." Naruto said.

"Right behind you, metal head." Sasuke said returning the arm slap.

Once they were out side the village Sasuke transformed as he and Naruto went to the source of the signal where they saw the rainbow beam coming down.

"Be careful. There's no telling what we're in for. As Naruto said he saw a girl wearing silver and black armor with a red cape flowing in the same way as her golden hair stepped through. 'For instance, a really hot girl.' Naruto thought while blushing before recovering and pointing his repulsor at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Torunn, the daughter of Thor and Sif." The girl said placing her sword on the ground to prove she ment no harm.

"Sir scans indicate that her DNA indeed matches that of Both, Thor and Sif." Jarvis informed Naruto as he lowered his hand.

"Okay then. So, what brings you here?" Naruto asked as his mask was raised.

"I saw you're fight with the Ironmonger and my instincts tell me, that was just the beginning." Torunn said.

"So you thought you'd offer up your sword?" Naruto asked.

"And maybe some other things." Torunn said with a flirtatious tone.

"Okay, maybe we should get back to the Armory before I puke. Sasuke who had transformed back and used a transformation jutsu to make it look like he had a shirt on.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said.

"What about you?" Torunn asked.

"I have to inform our village leader that my mom is alive." Naruto said.

"Wait you haven't done that yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me a break. It's been a long couple of days." Naruto said making Sasuke shrug.

"Alright see you back at the ranch." Sasuke said and with that the 3 went to the village Naruto sending the armor back to the Armory and walking to the Hokage tower. As he entered he was welcomed by the Hokage.

"Naruto, good to see you." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Hey, Old man there's somthing I need to talk to you about." Naruto Said as the old man handed him a folder. "What's this?" He asked.

"Among other things, the document legally bringing your mother back to life." Hiruzen said surprising Naruto.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Nothing happens in this village without me finding out. Not even your fashion choices or Sasuke's skin condition." The old man said with a smirk.

"So why didn't you try to save my mom from Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"You saw what he did. It was to big of a risk." Hiruzen said.

"I guess your right." Naruto said. "Well, can you tell me if anyone else has found Avenger cashes?" He asked.

"You will find out in due time." The Hokage said with a smirk.

"You're just trolling me now aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm an old man. I need to get my kicks somehow. Hiruzen said with a laugh.

"Whatever, old man." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he left. On his way back to the Armory Naruto looked through the folder where in he found the document stating Kushina was alive as well as the deed to the Namikaze compound. But the thing that surprised Naruto the most was a document that stated as 1 of the last living Uzumakis as well as the last known Namikaze, he was officially under the Clan restoration act. Naruto was shocked. At that moment, he swore he would not use this knowledge except if he fell in love with multiple girls as well as them falling for him and saw no other way.

As he got back to the Armory he informed Kushina about everything C.R.A. Afterwards Naruto went and got his stuff from his apartment and took them to the compound. Torunn, having nowhere else to stay in the village was staying with Naruto and Kushina. After Naruto had finished setting up his room he heard a knock on his door frame. He looked behind him to see Torunn.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked smiling at the Asgardian girl.

"I wondering if you would like to show me around the village." Torunn said with a slight blush on her face.

"Sure thing, Torunn." He said smiling. Afterwards, the 2 of them were walking around the village generally having fun hanging out. Soon they found themselves at Ichiraku ramen. "Hey Ayame. The usual please. And make it a double." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Sure thing Naruto. Who's your friend?" Ayame asked.

"My name is Dana Blake." Torunn introduced herself using a name based on the 1 her father used when he was on Earth.

"That's a strange name. Are you from out of the country?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Torunn said.

"That's interesting I'd love to hear about your homeland." Ayame said handing them their ramen.

After they finished eating Naruto and Torunn walked back to the compound enjoying talking to each other. Once they got back, Torunn thanked Naruto for showing her around. Afterwards she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. As Naruto went to bed that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Naruto and Torunn went into the village. Naruto, to get supplies for team assignment and Torunn just to have an excuse to hang out with Naruto. As they were walking to the weapon shop they ran into a familiar milk blonde girl. (Well familiar to Naruto, at least.)

"Hey Naruto." The girl called out to him with a smile.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Just picking up some supplies. Same as you I'm guessing." Ino said.

"You guessed right." Naruto said with a chuckle. Ino then noticed Torunn standing behind Naruto.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"This is Dana Blake. She's from outside the elemental nations." Naruto explained using the half truth.

"Nice to meet you." Torunn said with a bow.

"Likewise." Ino said returning the bow. "So where are you staying, Dana?" She asked.

"I'm actually staying with Naruto at his place." Torunn said.

"Oh really? I hope there's no funny business going on." Ino said putting her hands behind her back and unbeknownst to Naruto clenching her fist. "Well, I better get going." She said bidding the 2 farewell.

Later in a field of flowers outside the village Ino was sitting by herself. "Dana Blake, huh? Well I can tell you 1 thing." Ino said puting on a yellow glove when suddenly an energy blast fired out of it hitting a nearby rock. "Your not the only one who can bring a bit of a shock to a fight." She said with a smirk.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There you have it chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Now before I get any questions. Yes, Ino knows who Torunn is. I'll explain how later. Well, send some reviews my way. Remember I need a minimum of 3 before I even start the next chapter. Well, untill next time... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Assemble team 7

Chapter 4

Assemble team 7

Okay time for chapter 4. Well, you know the drill by now. Time for the review responses.

gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing again.

Rebmul: Actually Orochimaru's goals will focus mainly on his quest for dominance and for the Makluan rings. Thank you for continuing to support this.

daniel 29: No, she's Wasp. The shock line was a crack at Torunn.

BroGamer: 1: I really am grateful for all the reviews I get. 2: Kushina will help Naruto to controll Kurama and act as moral support. 3: Just so we are clear every Avenger in this fic (except for the Asgardians) got their abilities the same way Naruto did. By finding the cashes the past Avengers left behind.

avatarnarutobleach: Glad you like it.

Kmon13: Okay people really need to read the pre-chapters. Tenten will be the Black Widow and Neji will be Hawkeye. As for Sakura, I already have someone lind up for that. And much like Kushina, Mikoto will act as a trainer/advisor. But I might make her a Hulk later.

Alright now... Let's kick it up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto was sitting in the class room at the academy. Patiently waiting for team assignments to begin. Suddenly he was approached by a white-eyed girl wearing a parka. "Hi Naruto. Mind if I sit next to you." She asked. (Not doing the stutter.)

"Go right ahead, Hinata." He said smiling causing the girl to blush in a way Naruto couldn't help but find cute. Soon after, Iruka walked in to assign teams.

"Okay, due to us having 1 to many graduates this year we have to assign extra member to 1 of the teams. As such, team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said surprising them.

'DAMN IT!' Ino thought upon hearing that Hinata was on Naruto's team. 'First little miss Asgard gets to live with him. Now white-eyes is on his team. This is so unfair!' Ino thought in a jealous rage.

A couple of hours later team 7 was waiting fo their sensei. "Jeez where is this guy?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hinata can you see anything with your Byakugan?" Naruto asked the Hyuga girl.

"I see someone heading down the hallway towards us." Hinata said just before a white-haired man with a mask covering his mouth and left eye walked in.

"Alright, team 7 on the roof in 5 minutes." He said. Later on the roof he began to speak. "Alright, let's start by everyone telling each other about ourselves." He said.

"Why don't you go first, sensei." Sakura suggested.

"Okay then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes, a few dislikes, a couple of hobbies and a dream." He said getting a sweat drop from all 4 students. "Your up Blondie." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Alright. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze. My likes are hanging with my friends and training. My dislikes are people who can't tell the difference between a prison and a prisoner. My hobbies are the same as my likes plus working on some new weapons. And my dream is to be the best shinobi I can be so I can 1 day become Hokage." Naruto said both serious and with hint of pride."

'He's sensei's son alright' Kakashi thought while smirking under his mask. "Alright, white-eyes, your turn" He said looking at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are training with my gentle fist style and spending time with my friends and my little sister. My dislikes are people who think there better than others. My hobbies training and cooking. And my dream is to stop my clan from performing the birdcage seal and to prove that I'm stronger than people think." She said impressing everyone there. Most of all a certain blonde.

"Okay, Pinkie you go next." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include spending time with my best friend, Ino and practicing medical techniques. My dislikes are bullies and stuck up people. My hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is to become a great medical kunoichi." Sakura said.

Kakashi continued to be impressed at the maturity of his new students. He then looked over to Sasuke. "Alright, now you." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and spending time with my friends, my mom and my brother. My dislikes are fangirls, know-it-alls and people who insult my friends. My hobby is learning new fighting styles. And I don't really have a dream as of yet." Sasuke said.

'He seems very mellow. These 4 might be really fun. I actually hope they pass the test.' Kakashi thought before speaking to his students. "Alright, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow. Oh, and you might want to skip breakfast." Kakashi said before leaving.

After Kakshi left, Naruto stood up and turned to his teammates. "Alright who's up for lunch on me?" Naruto asked and the others quickly agreed.

After the 4 had a nice lunch at Ichiraku ramen, the 4 said their goodbyes and went home to prepare for the test that awaited them.

The next morning the 4 gathered and waited for Kakashi. "Man, is he ever on time?" Sakura asked.

"According to my mom, no he's not." Naruto said.

"You know it's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Kakashi said from in a tree.

"And it's also impolite to keep people waiting." Naruto said, not even flinching.

Kakashi then jumped down and turned to speak to his students. "Alright, here's your test." He said pulling 3 bells out of his pocket. "You have to try and get these bells from me. Anyone without a bell by the end will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said getting a surprised look from his students.

"Okay, I can handle that." Naruto said as he stared down Kakashi.

"Alright then." Kakashi said raising his hand. "Begin!" He shouted lowing his hand. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke rushed at Kakashi from his right and left holding back his arms.

"Hinata, Sakura, go for the bells!" Naruto called as the 2 girls rushed forward to grab the bells. But just as the girls reach the bells, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a log.

"Damn, he must have used a substitution." Sasuke said in irritation.

"Okay huddle up." Naruto said as the 4 got in a circle. "Okay, Hinata you and me will search him out. Once we find him, we lead him back here. Sasuke, you and Sakura wait here. So when me Hinata and I lead him out you can hit him at full force." Naruto said.

"Good plan." Sakura said.

"Thanks. Alright, Let's go." Naruto said as he and Hinata rushed into the forest to find Kakashi. "Jarvis any luck?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. The dense foliage is disrupting the scanners." Jarvis responded.

"That's why we selected Bones, Jarvis. Separate the parts and have them move closer in to find him. And if you find any shadow clones, take them out quietly" Naruto explained to the computer.

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis said as he separating the parts of the black and gold armor.

"Hinata any luck finding him?" Naruto asked the Hyuga girl.

"Not a bit. Kakashi-sensei must be an expert in suppressing his chakra." Hinata explained.

"Okay then we'll just have to search him out the old-fashioned way." Naruto said as the 2 resumed their search.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was viewing his students from a tree. 'Well,those 4 sure came together quick and Naruto. The kid is a born leader.' Kakashi thought. Little did he know, a black glove was slowly moving towards him.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto was getting news from Jarvis. "Sir, I have found mr. Hatake. He is a quarter click west of your position."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Naruto whispered. "Hey, let's try this way Naruto said.

"You know, you don't have to hide it right?" Hinata asked.

"Hide what?" Naruto asked turning back to his teammate.

"You're Ironman." Hinata said shocking the boy.

"What? No I'm..." But before Naruto could finish Hinata interrupted.

"It's okay Naruto I followed you to your Armory 3 years ago." She said surprising Naruto further.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I've always been so nervous around you untill recently." She explained.

"Because you have a crush on me?" Naruto asked rhetorically causing Hinata to blush.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked in shock.

"I'm not stupid, Hinata." Naruto said. "So after this do you want an official tour of the armory.

"Sure." Hinata said blushing madly.

"It's a date." Naruto said which made Hinata fall over half fainting. "Whoa, easy there." Naruto said grabbing Hinata. "Come on, lets regroup." Naruto said grabbing Hinata hand.

5 minutes later Naruto and Hinata met back up with Sasuke and Sakura. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared. "Well times up and none of you have a bell." Kakashi said to the 4.

"First: drop the act. We know this was a test of teamwork and we already passed." Naruto said making Kakashi smirk that the son of his teacher was this bright. "Second look at your belt" Naruto said revealing that the bells were gone. Before Naruto threw 2 bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wait, where's the thrid bell?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Hinata raised their hands which they were using to hold the bell together. Kakashi then let out a chuckle. "So all 4 of you are holding a bell. But how did you get them?" He asked.

"I have my ways." Naruto said with a smirk as the glove from bones moved into the inner pocket of his black jacket.

"Alright, team 7 meet me tomorrow bright and early for training." Kakashi said before leaving.

"Translation, meet him at noon." Naruto said. "Well we got a date, See ya." Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura as he and Hinata walked off.

"So Sakura, want to go to the steakhouse?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Sakura said as the 2 left the training grounds.

Later at the Armory, Naruto and Hinata entered to be welcomed by Jarvis. "Welcome to the Armory ms. Hyuga." Jarvis said to Hinata.

"Thank you Jarvis." Hinata said as Naruto took her hand and lead her throughout the Armory until arriving at the armor room. Hinata noticed that on the top row was a slick purple and white suit with white repulsors and a thin oval-shaped core. "Hey whats that?" She asked pointing to the armor.

"That is the Rescue armor. It was designed to be used by Patricia 'Pepper' Stark and upon her death was stored with her husbands suits so that 1 day it too could be used again." Jarvis explained.

Hinata's eyes were wide in amazement. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he decided to speak. "Jarvis, run a scan of Hinata's body and re-fit the Rescue armor to fit her." He said.

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis said in a voice that conveyed a smirk.

Hinata jumped on Naruto in a hug thanking him. That night after Naruto walked Hinata home, she went to bed smiling and dreaming of flying by Naruto's side.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Now before I leave, as I stated before I'm puting in fem-Haku. I plan to have her on the team. So I need to know if you have any Ideas for ice-based superhero names or if I should just have her go by Blizzard. Leave votes in the reviews and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Mission prep

Chapter 5

Mission prep

Okay, chapter 5. Here we go. Time for the reviews.

gamelover41592: Well, she's refered to as 'Rescue'. But yes. As always thanks for the reviews.

daniel 29: I just thought it worked with Ino's personality.

Rebmul: Once again. No Captain America, as I don't think it fits having him in the ninja nations and Neji and Tenten will be. Hawkeye and Black Widow. As for Sakura no problem. Fangirl Sakura bugs me too. Thanks for reviewing again.

Tales of the Kyuubi: The reason I'm not using the name Ice for Haku is just like you said. Ice is a DC hero. A DC hero I like. But DC none the less. Besides after the death of Damion Wayne, Barbara Gordon killing her own brother, and many of the best heroes in the DCU like Omen and Ravager becoming villains, I've all but denounced DC in everything except TV shows video games and animated movies.

Rubius: Tenten, Neji and Temari will most likely join during the chunin exams. As for the other 2, well it's gonna be a fun couple of chapters. Not sure when Konohamaru and Hanabi should join though

Okay, now... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Team 7 had just arrived at the hokage's office reporting in at the end of a mission. Said mission was to find the cat of the fire lords wife. The cat was sleeping gently in Hinata's arms as she handed it to the client who began crushing it in a vice-like hug.

"Jeez, no wonder the cat ran away." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I know, I almost feel bad for it." Sasuke whispered back. While Hinata and Sakura looked on and cringed.

Later after the client left. The team was quickly given their payment before Hiruzen spoke to them. "Alright now. Due to your outstanding work, we are sending you and another gennin team on a C-rank mission."

"Which team?" Naruto asked as seconds later, his question was answered as Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma walked in.

"Hey Naruto, whats up?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Nothing much. I guess we're going to be working together." Naruto said returning the smile.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said in his usual deadpan.

"What, that just means less work for your lazy but." Naruto responded getting a giggle from Hinata and Ino.

Suddenly an old man with classes carrying a bottle of saki. The Hokage then spoke to the team. "Your mission is escort this man to his home in Wave country so he can finish building a bridge." Hiruzen said.

"Isn't sending 7 people on C-rank guard mission over doing it a bit?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe but it will be a good way to test your adaptability." Hiruzen answered. "Of coarse, if any of you want to, you are welcome to opt out of the mission." The old man said seeing that none of them were taking that option. "Very well then. You will leave tomorrow at 9:00 AM." He said and with that the teams all went home to prepare.

At the Armory, Naruto had just informed Kushina and Torunn about the mission. "I wish I could go with you." Torunn said feeling upset.

"Don't worry about it. This still just a C-rank mission. I'll be back in a couple of weeks at most." Naruto said calming Torunn down.

"Still Naruto, I want you to be careful. Even if this is just a C-rank mission." Kushina said to her son.

"I wouldn't worry, Mom. After all you know how cautious I can be." Naruto said with a smirk as he patted a certain red case.

"Okay. It's getting late. We should all go home and get some rest." Kushina said.

"You go ahead. I just have to do a few more things to check on. Then I'll be right behind you." Naruto said to his mother.

"Alright, but don't be up to late." Kushina said as she and Torunn left the Armory.

After they left, Naruto activated the holomap. "Jarvis, I want you to bring up any information coming from the Wave recently." Naruto told the computer.

"Anything in particular, Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Anything having to do with the small island village we're going to." Naruto said.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound, Hinata had just finished packing for the mission and was on her way back to her room after getting some water from the kitchen. As she was walking she saw Neji packing in his room.

"Are you going on a mission too? She asked in the door frame. Neji then turned around in surprise.

"Oh, Lady-Hinata." He said calming down. "No, it's not a mission per say. It's just a training trip with my team." He said.

"Okay, I hope you have fun." Hinata said.

"I will. Oh and Lady-Hinata. Please be careful on your mission." Neji said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, I will. Hinata said as she went back to her room to get some sleep. As she left Neji lifted some boards from his floor pulling ou a folded bow and a purple quiver filled with arrows. He then put them on a scroll and sealed them in it before putting the scroll in his pack.

Over at the Yamanaka household Ino too had just finished packing. She then looked over to her bed. Reaching under it, she pulled out a chest. She then opened the chest to reveal a thin suit of black and gold spandex.

"Okay Ino, time to spread your wings." Ino told herself pulling the suit out of the trunk and smiling to herself.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha compounds training grounds, Sasuke was repeatedly hitting a tree with all his might. All of a sudden, when he pulled back his arm, his veins turned green and with one more punch, the tree fell with a good chunk of it being reduced to splinters.

:: The punch is weaker when we're like this.:: A voice said to Sasuke in his head.

:: I know. But I have to stay this way when we're on missions.:: Sasuke said back as he entered in to his mind to reveal the Hulk. (Yes, I'm going the 'Hulk is a separate entity' route.)

"You know the pink-haired girl will find out about me sooner or later." The Hulk said to Sasuke.

"I know. But even if it's only for a little longer, I don't want her to be afraid of me." Sasuke said.

Hulk then knelt down on 1 knee putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "She won't be afraid of you." The creature told Sasuke.

"I hope your right." The Uchiha replied.

Elsewhere Sakura was sitting in her back yard with a trigger syringe with a vile of red liquid in it. Sitting next to her was a box. Inside the box was a pair of red boots, a pair of red gloves a red sash and a dark blue suit that was red from the shoulders up. On the shoulders of the suit there were 2 gold lines converging on the back and front of the suit with an 8 pointed star on the front.

Sakura's grip tightened on the syringe. "Okay Carol. Here I go." Sakura putting the needle up to her neck and pulling the trigger.

Once she did this, an orange energy surrounded her. As this happened she began to float in the air. She then flew over to a tree in the distance and picked it up from the root throwing it. Then as it was flying she shot a beam of energy. Reducing it to ash.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said with a smirk as she flew back to her house to get some rest for tomorrows mission.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And there you go chapter 5. Sorry if it was a little short. So, what do you think about me making Sakura Captain Marvel. Hope you like that and hope you liked the chapter. Please remember to review and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
